All Hallows Eve
by MauraBarton349
Summary: The cops of Sun Hill prepare for a night of enjoyment and mischief at the Halloween party, but the fun is quickly over when a shocking and gruesome crime occurs. Who escapes the night of horror and who succumbs? Pairings include A/S, K/C, S/P and G/J.
1. All Hallows Eve: Part 1

_Hello people!!!!  
__Halloween is almost upon us so I decided to write a Halloween story!! Will be about two or three parts and is another of my Andrea/Smithy fics. Anyway, as you might have gathered from the summary, our favourite boys and girls in blue celebrate Halloween night in style – but the fun soon turns to horror!  
__Enjoy, review and I might throw in some more appearances of the other popular pairings!  
__Hollie. Xx _

**All Hallows Eve: Part One  
**

The evening was dark. It was Halloween night in Sun Hill. Andrea slid into her short red dress and brushed her long, silky hair back neatly before putting on the red headband, which had devil's horns attached. Ben, her St Bernard, pattered into the room and sat at her feet, whining. He hated it when she went out and left him on his own. Laughing, she knelt down to him and rubbed behind his ears. Ben lay down and rolled over, wanting his stomach rubbed.  
"Aww," she said affectionately, rubbing his stomach. "Who needs children when I have you? You're just a big kid yourself! Yes you are!" Andrea sat back on her heels, laughing when Ben sat up and licked her face. "Are you gonna be nice to Smithy this time? Huh?" She stroked him behind the ears again. "Come on, be nice and share me with him and I'll take you for a nice long walk tomorrow and maybe I'll even throw in a nice, juicy bone!"  
Ben gave a gruff bark as the doorbell rang and followed Andrea out of the bedroom and to the front door; she saw the unmistakable figure of Smithy through the frosted glass. As she threw the door open, he smiled and stepped inside.  
"Hiya," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips had barely touched hers when Ben barked warningly. "That dog still doesn't like me, does he?" Smithy said before kissing her.  
Andrea pulled away and laughed. "You've got competition darling!" She looked over her shoulder at Ben who was sitting by her legs, looking at Smithy with his teeth bared. "He'll get used to you." She looked back at him and laughed. "And you're going as – a footballer. How predictable!"  
"At least my costume's simple," he said smirking. "Are you ready, or do I need to sit down for a few hours while you do your makeup?"  
"Nope I'm ready," Andrea said, pushing him playfully towards the door. "Get your West Ham supporting arse out of that door!"  
Mockingly he narrowed his eyes. "Say that again!"  
"Get your West Ham supporting –" She didn't get the chance to finish as he pressed his lips over hers.  
"Ooohhh, so that's how I can win the wind up war," she said, pulling away. "OK, where's that hammer and that precious mug of yours?"  
"Don't even think about it!" Smithy said chasing after her as she laughed and ran towards the kitchen. Catching her waist from behind, he swung her over his shoulder, laughing triumphantly. He carried her into the sitting room where he dropped her onto the sofa. He dropped down next to her, planting a kiss on her lips. It looked as if they were going to be slightly late for the party.

* * *

Phil Hunter smiled down at Sam Nixon. They were supposed to be getting ready for the party but had been waylaid by a moment of lust. He knew he was lucky to have her and every morning he woke up with her, he always had to pinch himself so hard, just to be sure that he wasn't having the most bizarre, yet blissful dream ever. But as always, there she was, her straight blonde swirled around her relaxed face. He traced her face with his fingers and close his eyes  
"There's laws against molesting the defenceless, yano."  
Phil jumped and pulled his hand away as Sam laughed. "Damn, ya caught me."  
"I've got your number, Phillip Hunter," she said, entwining her fingers in his.  
"Nothing ever gets past you, does it Nixon?!" He laughed as she started to playfully wrestle him at the use of her surname. They giggled excitedly as they rolled across the bed, the covers twisting.  
"Take that back!" she said, jabbing her long fingernails at him threateningly.  
"No chance," he say, tipping her off me easily and gaining the upper hand by holding her down jokingly. "Nixon!"  
"You just wait!"  
"Why, whatcha gonna do?" he said cockily.  
"Let go of me and find out!"  
Laughing, Phil leant down and kissed her lightly. "You're so sexy when you try to act bad."  
"Who's trying?"  
"You are." Smirking, he let go and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower," he said, pulling his dressing gown on and heading for the door. Just as he opened it, she jumped onto his back.  
"Now you can take it ba–" She's cut off and shrieked loudly as Phil went running down the hallway, with her only just managing to cling onto his shoulders.  
"CHARGE!"  
"PHILLIP!" She laughed loudly as they get into the sitting room and he dropped her onto the sofa. As he turned away, she said; "yeah, walk away. Too scared you'll lose against a woman!"  
She started giggling as he turned back to her. "Well, if that's the way you want to play it," he said, sitting next to her. "Then let the contest begin!"  
Suddenly, their play fight is forgotten and they were all over each other again in what turned into a passionate repeat performance of the previous night.

* * *

Gina Gold was sat at her dressing table, applying her lipstick. Behind her, Jonathan Fox came into the room and raised his eyebrow. "You're going to the Halloween party as – yourself."  
"Yep," she said indifferently. "I'm going as Inspector Dragon, that's me. Who're you going as? Dr Fox?"  
"You must've read my mind," he replied, sitting on the end of the bed, on which the covers were rumpled up.  
"Well at least we don't have to make the effort with our costumes," she said, putting the lid on the lipstick and throwing it into a drawer. Both of them, though they would never admit it to each other were nervous. This would be the first ever time they were going out officially as a couple and it had taken them months to get to where they were. Though she had always known he'd loved her, Gina had always been afraid of commitment, but she knew she had found her Soulmate in CPS lawyer, Jonathan Fox. He was moral, honest and decent and truth be told, that was all she had ever wanted in a man. Ever since he had split from his wife years before, Jonathan's focus had been on his daughter, Chloe and his job, but that was before he had met the formidable force that was Inspector Gina Gold. She was sincere, loyal and wanted all or nothing, in all senses the perfect woman for him. Tonight was the real start of their long awaited relationship.

* * *

Slyly, Cameron Tait stood in the bathroom, watching Kerry Young shower. Through the glass, he could see the outline of her slim and sexy body. Quietly, he stripped off his own clothing and climbed into the shower behind her. Picking up the shower gel, he poured some into his hands and rubbed it into her back. She shrieked.  
"Oi!" she said, laughing.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said, planting a kiss on her lips. "Get a move on, or we're going to be late!"  
"OK, let's go as the wet couple, shall we?"  
"Well, you won't see me complaining," he said, laughing and wiping water out of his face. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the shower. "If we don't hurry up, we really will be late!" Cameron wrapped her in a towel and together, they walked through to their bedroom, where their costumes, Batman and Catwoman were hanging up. Like their friends before them, they couldn't resist the strong spark of passion that was there. It looked like no one would be getting to the party on time.

__

Okay, there's the first chapter!

_Next, the Halloween part is rocked by a gruesome crime...  
__Who is the victim and who will come out unscathed?  
__You know what to do..._


	2. All Hallows Eve: Part 2

_Cheers to the four reviewers:  
Thanks Jess, - I like the lust between the coppers too. :P  
Thanks Astrid - you're a darling, here's the update :D  
iheartsergeantsmith - I love Smithy + Andrea too :D Thanks for reviewing  
BeanieSgirl - Thank you - now you'll find out if Smithy has met his maker..._

**All Hallows Eve: Part Two**

The party was to be held in a small venue in the town. All the couples reached there at various times, surreptitiously trying to straighten of their costumes to hide any signs of intimacy. The wide and spacious hall had been decorated with banners and balloons. The walls were splattered with fake blood and eerie sounds of screeching and wailing echoed around the room. Pumpkins stood on each table, a candle glowing brightly from each carved, jagged mouth. In the corner of the room on a small table, there was a bowl for apple bobbing. Two long tables ran down a long wall, one crammed with drinks and the other laden down with food. As the room gradually filled up, Andrea sat in the corner with Smithy, thinking how strange it was to see everyone out of uniform and in costumes. Cameron and Kerry looked great as Batman and Catwoman, Phil and Sam were Gomez and Morticia. Unsurprisingly to Andrea, Honey was there as a fairy and she had Gary, dressed as a vampire, leering at her from across the room. Andrea swept her eyes up and down the room at the various other costumes, including the Grim Reaper, Frankenstein, a Mummy and a skeleton and sat back, leaning against Smithy squirming as he tickled her side.  
"Get off," she said, laughing and pushing his hand away. "These horns hurt, you know."  
"What, these flimsy little plastic horns?" he said, smirking and taking the headband off her head. "You've have more chance of causing harm with a foam ball!"  
"Watch it or I'll set Ben on you!" Andrea threatened playfully, grabbing the headband back.  
"I'm sorry!" he said, mock stricken. "I'll behave!"  
"Good, you'd better." She leaned forwards and whispered; "or no fun between the sheets for you later!"  
"I'll behave, I'll behave!" He pulled her onto his lap, kissed her and smiled. "I promise."

_**There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?  
They're out to get you, to capture you  
And make you Spellbound  
Howling and prowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound  
**_

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!" Sam said indignantly, pulling at her black and white wig. "I cannot believe I'm stood here dressed as Morticia Addams!"  
"Come on you know you wanted to really," Phil said taking her hand. "Don't worry; they'd never guess it was you."  
"Until I start talking you mean."  
"Well then put on an accent." He bent down to her and whispered; "tell them you're from Romania!"  
"No chance."  
"Well you could tell them that you're supposed to be Cruella De Ville instead. That might be more fitting for your personality actually."  
He burst into hysterical laughter, Sam mock glared at him. "Yeah and you can be the Dalmatian!" She laughed too as it wiped the smirk off of Phil Hunter's face.  
"Can't Reg be the Dalmatian instead?" he asked, sticking his bottom lip out.  
"You'd make a better one," she said, slapping him playfully. "You're younger and cuter."  
"Careful Morticia De Ville or I might just find someone else," he said, running an eye around the room.  
"You do that Hunter and you can forget me staying over tonight!"

_**You cannot run,  
And you cannot hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Wherever you run,  
And wherever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night  
**_

"Halloween is for children and I'm at a Halloween party," Gina said, tipping whisky into her glass. "Just remind me again why I agreed to come."  
"Admit it, you wanted to take care of your PCs," Jonathan said, smirking.  
"They don't need a chaperone."  
"Aw, well, look on the bright side then."  
She looked at him. "Which is?"  
"You get to spend more time with me." Jonathan grinned. "Go on Gina, admit it, that's the reason you came, to get drunk and to spend time with me."  
"I admit nothing," she said adamantly, downing her whisky. "Except that I'm here for the booze!"  
"Yeah," he said, with a doubtful lift of his eyebrow. "Whatever you say."

_**  
Tell me who's spooking who  
It's very Scooby Doo  
You hear a shriek in the house  
You know its freaking me out  
They're out to get you To capture you  
And make you Spellbound  
Howling and prowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound**_

"Look at them," Kerry said, looking over Cameron's shoulder at Smithy and Andrea, who were kissing, not bothered that others were watching. "They really should get a room."  
"They don't care," he said, glancing at them. "They can get a room later." He raised an eyebrow and whispered; "and so can we.  
"You, Cameron Tait, are a very naughty boy," Kerry said, wrapping her arms around his neck."  
"You love it really, admit it Kerry Young."  
"It does have its advantages, I guess."  
"Yeah you wouldn't have as much fun with anyone else."  
She fluttered her eyelashes. "Probably not. That's cos you're a pushover though."  
Cameron spluttered. "We'll see who the pushover is later."  
She shrugged. "Fine by me. But we both know I'm going to win."  
"You only win because I let you!"  
"No, I win cos I'm better and you know I am." She punched his chest playfully. "So do yourself a favour and just give up now."  
"Never! I have my ego to think about."  
"It's big enough already," the blonde constable replied, smiling mischievously.

_**You cannot run,  
And you cannot hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Wherever you run,  
And wherever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night  
**_

The night was lively and it was a rare, happy moment to have everyone from the station all together, enjoying themselves. The moment was soon to be ruined though. Andrea and Kerry were amusing themselves watching Cameron and Smithy trying but failing dismally at bobbing for apples, while Honey and Steve were eating toffee apples while watching Gina and Jonathan with interest. Sam was talking to Jack and Adam while waiting for Phil to come back from the toilets. She didn't have to wait fro long, but he didn't come back in the way she expected. The party was interrupted as the double doors burst open, hitting the walls, the noise echoing all around the room. Jumping, Cameron and Smithy bashed their heads against each others, and everyone stopped dancing. The music quietened. White faced, Phil came staggering in, blood pouring from a wound on his chest, staining his shirt. As he fell to his knees, behind him walked a figure. dressed in a floor length hooded black cape, the figure walked in steadily as the DS collapsed to the floor. He was holding a large and bloodied carving knife.

__

**You cannot run,  
And you cannot hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night  
You know wherever you run,  
And wherever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night**

Does anyone hate me??  
Review and let me know!  
Mwah ha ha ha!  
Happy Halloween


End file.
